I Can Tell You Want Me
"I Can Tell You Want Me" 'is a song by English-Scottish girl group The Laylas. It is a bonus track on their debut album ''Celestia, and is written by group member Ellie Hawthorne. Reception Critical The song I Can Tell You Want Me recieved extremely mixed views from music critics, some complimenting it and some very unimpressed with the song-writing and vocals. Lucie Millward from critical company Come Dance with Me deemed the song "a classic example of well-written musical erotica, with the lyrics delivering the perfect tone of sexual theme." However, Morgan DiMartino from critical magazine Live Out Loud complained that the song "definitely was not sexy, and failed to show Hawthorne's song-writing skills, which are proven to be dazzling." Lyrics '''Ellie (whispered): Look at that snowstorm out there; surely it’s more comfortable in here, Look at that snowstorm out there; surely it’s more comfortable in here. Delilah: The snow is sticking to the ground, blanketing the lawn, Come inside, the heater’s on, inside my room it’s warm. Now you’re here, you might as well drink a glass with me, Drunkenness is tiring – in my bedroom, you can sleep. Nadia: Now we’re alone, and the curtains are closed, and you need a change of clothes, Take off your jacket and take off those jeans – they’ll be clean by tomorrow. All (seductive echo): I can tell you want me (want me), I can see you need me (need me), And now’s your chance to have as much as you want. Boy, there are no boundaries (boundaries), my folks aren’t home till morning (morning), So get closer, get over here and make me scream (oh!). Ellie: I had no idea my body could take that much pain, Twinned with pleasure, I can go again and again. Don’t get tired, don’t give up, I’m almost done, The guy next door is probably having some of his own fun. Tiffany: The moon is sinking, the sun is rising, and I still want more, My parents still aren’t here yet, so let’s get it done! All (seductive echo): I can tell you want me (want me), I can see you need me (need me), And now’s your chance to have as much as you want. Boy, there are no boundaries (boundaries), my folks aren’t home till morning (morning), So get closer, get over here and make me scream (oh!). Delilah (seductive whisper): Well now I guess it’s time for you to go (time to go), I do hope we can do this again sometime. I bet right now you’re praying for more snow (snow), Well, hopefully, I’ll see you tomorrow night! All (seductive echo): I can tell you want me (want me), I can see you need me (need me), And now’s your chance to have as much as you want. Boy, there are no boundaries (boundaries), my folks aren’t home till morning (morning), So get closer, get over here and make me scream (oh!). Trivia *Shan Hale refused to sing in this song as she is strongly celibate and is against having intercourse before marriage. Category:Songs Category:Bonus tracks Category:Celestia songs